Los guardianes del lemon
by smarty26
Summary: Serie de lemons basada en mi fic Código Guardianes, donde habrá escenas lemon con los personajes que aparecen en ese fic. Las parejas del canon son JxA, OxS y UxY.
1. Ducha caliente

Esa noche, Aelita decidió aprovechar que era aún temprano y decidió darse un baño. Cogió sus pertenencias, ropa limpia y una toalla, y fue directa a las duchas, a sabiendas de que no habría nadie alli. Desde que se había convertido en guardiana de la luz, Aelita se había fortalezido mucho, ya no era una princesa en apuros. Ahora era una guerrera, aunque no tenía mucha musculatura, era más fibra que musculo en realidad, pero estaba claro que ahora era más fuerte. Con eso en mente, se metió en las duchas, se desnudó, y se metió en una de las duchas, dejando caer sobre su cuerpo el agua.

-Que bien está el agua... gracias, Jeremy- murmuró ella, con una sonrisilla pícara. Segundos después, de la pera de la ducha salió un fino hilo de agua que se acabó transformando en Jeremy. Este la besó con delicadeza, y al igual que la chica, ya iba desnudo.

-Sé que el agua te gusta calentita, y el calentador de la académia está en las últimas- dijo, mientras la acariciaba.

-¿Y por que estás aqui, eh?- le preguntó ella, con picardía- Estaba pensando en que tu culito es demasiado sexy, princesa- le dijo el otro, intentando poner voz grave. Ella se rió un poco- ¿Te gustaría tocarlo?- le preguntó, mientras le cogía los brazos y hacía que el chico la rodeara con ellos.

Jeremy la besó en el cuello, mientras le masajeaba las nalgas, redonditas y carnosas aunque tampoco demasiado grandes, en su justa medida. Ella gimió un poco al notar la lengua de Jeremy recorrer su cuello, y gimió más cuando sintió que Jeremy le tocaba los pechos. Estos eran de buen tamaño, con unos rosados pezones en lo más alto del mismo, suaves y blandos, geniales para ser tocados.

-Je.. Jeremy...- gimió ella, al ver como él iba bajando poco a poco por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus tetas. Él le lamió los pezones, usando la lengua con perícia para no solo lamer, si no también chupar. Decidia a devolverle el favor, ella se separó ligeramente, y, con cuidado, bajó hasta los muslos de Jeremy, donde su erección ya se hacía notar.

-Que dura esta ya...- comentó ella, contenta, mientras masajeaba un poco la erección del chico. Entonces, se la metió en la boca, por lo que el chico gruñó de placer, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la muchacha. Ella fue bombeando poco a poco con la boca, mietras le masajeaba los testiculos al chico. Cuando notó que estaba cerca de eyacular, se sacó el pene de la boca.

-¿Quieres mas?- le preguntó ella, con voz melosa- Cla.. claro- le dijo él. Ella se rió ligeramente, y se levantó. Se dió la vuelta, y se nalegó el culo, mientras se separaba ligeramente las nalgas- Me depilé para tí...- le dijo ella, con voz suave- No hacía falta- le dijo Jeremy, mientras la besaba suavemente. Ella sonrió- Pero reconozco que se agradece- siguió él, mientras le acariciaba poco a poco la vagina a la chica.

Ella gimió un poco cuando notó los dedos del chico entrar dentro de ella, era una parte muy sensible de la chica, y había que ir con cuidado. Ella poco a poco iba lubricando cada vez más, hasta un punto en el que el líquido lubricante estaba callendo por sus muslos, como si fuera sudor.

-Voy a entrar...- le susurró él en el oido, mientras le levantaba el muslo y se lo pasaba por las caderas, estado ella apoyada en sus hombros y un pié.

Jeremy la penetró poco a poco, entre gruñidos y gemidos de ambos. Jeremy fue bombeando poco a poco, con las manos en las nalgas de ella mientras la besaba con pasión. Ella, a su vez, tenía una mano en el hombro y con la otra le tocaba el culo al chico, mientras de vez en cuando cortaban el beso para besar en el cuello al otro, en una danza mágica para ambos.

Decididos a mantener esa sensación, Jeremy sacó su miebro momentaneamente, y colocó a Aelita cara a la pared, y ella colocó el culo en pompa, con las manos apoyadas en la pared. Una vez en esa posición, él la volvió a penetrar, mientras los gruñidos y los gemidos se intensificaban. Aelita notaba contenta como de vez en cuando Jeremy la nalgeaba, cosa que le encantaba a la chica, aunque prefería que lo hiciese en privado. Además de darle nalgadas, le daba besos en la espalda conforme la penetraba.

-Estas... muy.. apre.. tada...- le dijo él, entre gruñidos. Ella se reía entre gemidos- ¿Te... te gusta... princi.. pe?- gemía ella, mientras se giraba, de tal manera que ella estaba con la epalda en la pared, y sus piernas rodeando la cintura del rubio, mientras este la sujetaba de las caderas y en parte de las nalgas.

-Me... corro...- gimió él, mientras apretaba más aún el ritmo. Ella gimióun poco- Hazlo... fuera...- le pidió ella. Jeremy, junto antes de correrse, sacó a toda prisa la erección, dejando que el liquido blanco mojara en parte la tripa de la chica. Ella cogió una gota y se la llevó a la boca.

-Me encanta el sabor del tuyo...- dijo ella, mientras lamía un poco el pene del chico, pues esttaba cubierto de semen, además de sus propios fluídos vaginales.

Ella notó contenta com, varios minutos después de eyacular, el pene de su chica se iba endureciendo de nuevo. Ella se lo llevó de nuevo a la boca, pero Jeremy le pidió a la chica que se levantara. Ella le miró algo confundida.

-Tengo una idéa mejor- le dijo él, con un ligero beso y un guiño. Entonces, se transformó en agua, y rodeó a la chica con gotitas de agua, por lo que parecía que ella solo estaba mojada por el agua. Se estremeció de placer al notar que la lengua de Jeremy lamía su vagina, ya que sin que ella se diera cuenta, había vuelto a la normalidad arrodillado frente a su entrepierna.

-Si... si...- gimió ella, mientras él jugeteaba con sus dedos en la vagina de su novia- ¿Lista para otro asalto, cielo?- le preguntó él, al oído. Ella asintió- Tomame de nuevo...- le pidió.

Él la agarró de las caderas, y la besó en el cuello, tras lo cual hizo algo inesperado: le metió un dedo en el culo.

Ella se sorprendió, pero no se quejó, le gustaban las sorpresas, aunque no esa no se la esperaba, nunca habían tenido sexo anal. Jeremy poco a poco fue introduciendo más dedos en el culo de su chica, quien de vez en cuando gemía, no parecía ser tan placentero como en la vagina, pero ella se dejaba hacer, confiaba en él. Cuando la hubo abierto lo suficiente, ella fue bajando su trasero poco a poco, siguiendo las instrucciones de Jeremy.

-Puede que te duela...- le dijo, en un susurro a su oído- Si no puedes aguantar dimelo y pararé, ¿vale?- le dijo Jeremy,mientras la acariciaba. Ella asintió- Claro, mi rey...- le dijo ella, besándole.

Él, entonces, introdujo su erección en el trasero de Aelita, quien reprimió un gritito, dolía un poco, debía admitirlo, pero lo podía aguantar. Una ve que ella se hubo acostumbrado a la erección, este poco a poco fue bombeando dentro de ella. Aelita poco a poco dejaba de sentir dolor para empezar a sentir placer, por lo que fueron volviendo los gemidos poco s poco. Si la vagina de Aelita ya estaba apretada, su culo más aún, pero eso al rubio no le importaba, solo deseaba que ella disfrutara lo máximo posíble.

-Que rico...- gimió ella, mientras jadeaba un poco, era realmente genial, pensaba ella. Poco después, Jeremy volvió a soltar su semilla, esta vez dentro de ella, tras lo cual sacó su miembro de dentro del trasero de Aelita.

-¿Te gustó, cielo?- le preguntó Jeremy, mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió, despacio- Gracias por venir, Jeremy- le dijo ella, sonriente- De nada, princesa, para lo que quieras- le dijo, besándola.

Entonces,Jeremy desapareció, haciéndose un hilo de agua, yendos de allí por donde vino. Aelita, entonces, se dió cuenta de que ahora estaba hasta más sudada que cuando empezó, por lo que abrió de nuevo el grifo del agua y se duchó. En ese momento aparecieron otra chica, concretamente Sissi.

-Hola, Aelita- le dijo ella, alegre. La chica la miró- ¿Que tal, Sissi?- le preguntó ella. Sissi sonrió- Bien, gracias. Veo que antes te divertiste- dijo Siis, con picardía. Alita se sonrojó.

-¿Por... porque dices eso, tía?- le preguntó ella- Tienes los pezones erectos...- dijo Sissi, mientras se acercaba y los palpaba. Aelita gimió un poco.

-Antes estuve con Jeremy, si...- confirmó ella, algo sonrojada. Sissi se rió- Como se entere Asmeya de esto le mata- dijo ella, entre risas- Y Atenea capaz sería de mandarle a otra dimensión ayudada por Marin- siguió la chica de pelo negro.

Aelita asintió- Mejor será que no se enteren,¿no?- dijo ella, con falsa inocencia. Siis asintió- Claro, princesa- le dijo, con un guiño, mientras le daba una nalgadita- Por cierto, limpiate bien ahí abajo, aún tienes semen- le dijo ella, riéndose. Aelita se sonrojó fuertemente, pero asintió al final.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En fin chicos, esta era una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo, hacer lemons con guardianes, y la verdad creo que queda muy bien ^^ espero que os guste a todos y a ver si esto prospera! Me gustaría que me dijérais que pareja queréis después de esta y en que situación, aunque esto claro no impedirá que siga con el fic de donde viene esto ^^ importante, no se revelará trama, así que podreis leer sin miedo, si no entendeis por que Jeremy tiene poderes simplemente leed mi fic Codigo Guardianes, ahí viene todo muy bien explicado ^^


	2. Fuego en el bosque

Ulrich iba corriendo por el bosque, estaba en plena sesión de entrenamiento para la resistencia y esa ya era su vigésima vuelta al perímetro del bosque, y aún no sudaba demasiado por lo que seguiría un buen rato, aunque notó una energía rodándole, la cual identificó enseguida como la de su pareja, Yumi. Ella se apareció ante él entre los árboles, vistiendo sus ropas de combate y con su báculo en la mano.

-Hola, Yumi- le dijo él, alegre, mientras se acercaba. Ella le acarició despacio el rostro y le dio un beso suave en los labios, seguido de Ulrich, que usó la lengua para explorar la lengua de la otra, siendo imitado enseguida por Yumi.

-Estoy cachonda...- dijo ella, en un tono sensual a su oído cuando se separaron. Ulrich se sonrojó un poco, y la miró- Yo también te quiero princesa- le dijo él.

Ella se rió un poco, y le acaricio de nuevo- ¿Vamos a un sitio más... íntimo?- le sugirió ella, mirándole a los ojos. Ulrich asintió, agarrándola de la mano. Empezaron a correr hasta llegar a una zona con árboles frondosos, donde Yumi se acostó sobre unas hojas, e indicó al chico que hiciera eso mismo. Allí, tumbados de lado, se empezaron a besar, primero despacio, con parsimonia, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo los besos se iban intensificando, cada vez más ardientes, cada vez más apasionados. En un momento determinado se miraron a los ojos, y, sin decir nada, Ulrich le fue quitando la camisa a Yumi, Tras lo cual le retiró el sostén, dejando visibles los pechos de la chica, los cuales eran, todo había que decirlo, bastante grandes.

-Chúpalos...- gimió un poco Yumi, en tono pícaro. Ulrich entonces empezó a lamerle los pezones, los cuales ya estaban bastante duros. Ella gimió cuando notó la lengua de él, era muy placentero. Mientras él le chupaba los pezones, ella le fue retirando el pantalón, dejando al chico en boxers, los cuales revelaban ya una fuerte erección. Ella sonrió, le gustaba que el chico reaccionara así. Se agachó y lamió un poco los boxers, haciendo gemir al muchacho.

-Chico malo...- dijo ella en tono sugerente, agarrando la erección. Estaba ya en su máxima dureza, e incluso palpitaba. Lo empezó a lamer despacio, como si fuera un helado, chupando y succionando. Por los gruñidos bajos del chico sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, y al poco rato notó que de la erección del chico salía un espeso líquido blanco.

-Esta espeso tu semen- dijo ella, tragando un poco, mientras chupaba un poco más la erección. Entonces, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre Ulrich. Él la miró, acababa de correrse pero ella parecía con ganas de más. Yumi le besó suavemente, mientras masajeaba despacio el pene del chico.

-Follame- le pidió ella, con voz melosa. Ulrich solo se limito a masajear los grandes pechos de la japonesa. Ella se rio- ¿Te gustan mis grandes tetas, eh?- le dijo ella, cariñosa.

-Todo en ti me gusta. El físico es lo de menos- reconoció él. Ella sonrió y le beso en la frente- Que mono eres a veces- dijo ella, mientras le miraba con dulzura- Te quiero, mi antorchita- le susurró ella al oído.

Yumi era la única persona en el mundo a la que Ulrich permitía ese apelativo, al resto ni de broma, y si lo hacían ya se podían preparar para una buena llamarada. Pero con Yumi era distinto. Tras eso, ella agarró el miembro del chico y poco a poco se fue sentando sobre Ulrich, quien se quejó un poco, aún no estaba del todo listo.

-Esperaré, pero no te creas que lo haré con los brazos cruzados- le dijo ella, para acto seguido besarle. Entonces, Ulrich notó como las manos de Yumi recorrían su pecho, para después notar que iban bajando hasta los testículos de Ulrich, y empezó a masajearle los testículos. Él gimió un poco, y Yumi notó contenta como la erección del chico se abría camino por su vagina.

-Que rico...- gimió ella, entre jadeos. Entonces, empezó a mover su trasero, subiendo y bajando a buen ritmo, llevando en todo momento el ritmo de las acometidas.

Ulrich decidió que ya había sido suficientemente sumiso ya y decidió agarrar el trasero de la chica, tras lo cual él mismo comenzó a embestir a su ritmo a la chica. Ella jadeó y gimió contenta, pero no se iba a dejar tan fácil. Se lo tendría que ganar, y así se divertirían más. Sin que Ulrich se diera cuenta, hizo que algunas raíces le agarrara de los brazos y piernas dejándole a merced de la chica. Cuando Ulrich se dio cuenta, bufo ligeramente.

-Aún no...- le dijo ella, con picardía. Ella siguió subiendo y bajando el culo a su propio ritmo, uno lento y suave, sintiendo la dura erección del chico en su vagina. Por su parte, Ulrich notaba que la vagina de la japonesa se estrechaba por momentos, por lo que el placer era mayor aún.

-Me... corro...- gimió Ulrich. En ese preciso momento, Yumi notó que el calido semen de su novio la inundaba, pero ella aún no había alcanzado el orgasmo, cosa que Ulrich no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Se levantó y puso a Yumi boca arriba en el suelo, y en esa posición Ulrich le abrió un poco las piernas a la japonesa, y empezó a lamerle la vagina, y como si de un resorte se tratara, ella de pronto se levantó y gimió con fuerza. Mientras le lamia y besaba la vagina, Ulrich también le prestaba atención a los pechos de la chica, los cuales masajeaba con cariño. Yumi gemía y gemía de placer, la lengua de su chico discurría con facilidad por su interior, y sus hábiles dedos tocaban todos los puntos sensíbles de sus senos. No tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo, cosa que Ulrich notó cuando llegó a su boca un suave líquido transparente desde la vagina de su novia. Decidió seguir, y poco después Yumi tuvo otro orgasmo, y con este Yumi volvió a correrse de forma abundante.

-Que rico...- gimió ella, jadeando, y ligeramente sudada por los recientes orgasmos. Ulrich la miró contento- Eso por lo de antes- le dijo él.

Yumi le besó ligeramente- Tendré que hacer esto más a menudo- dijo ella, pícara, mientras le besaba de nuevo- Te amo- le dijo Ulrich, tras separarse- Y yo, antorchita- le dijo ella, alegre.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bueno chicos, aquí está el segundo capítulo de Los guardianes del lemon, especialmente dedicado a una buena amiga que hoy cumple años ^^ Espero que os guste mucho, y por favor decidme que pareja queréis que suba para la proxima ^^


	3. Placer estelar

Aquella debía ser fácilmente la décima vez que Patrick se giraba en su cama. Era incapaz de dormir, por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz. ¿La razón? Susan. Aquella tarde hubo entrenamiento general de todo el grup, el cual consistió en una maratoniana sesión de darle unas cuantas vueltas- quien dice cuantas dice más de cincuenta veces- al perimetro del bosque de Kadick, para posteriormente hacer otras tantas flexiones, dominadas, y un largo etcétera. ¿Y que tiene que ver Susan en todo esto? Simple: por alguna razón en aquella ocasión no llevaba unos pantalones deportivos normales, sino unos leggins que, para bien o para mal, se hacían transparentes cuando ella se agachaba, por lo que Patrick pudo ver en reiteradas ocasiones las bragas de la dama del tiempo. Además de eso, los leggins debían ser un par de tallas menos que los que debería llevar, por que se le delineaban a la perfección las nalgas. Suspiró, así no arreglaría nada, así que cogió el móvil y lo revisó, a ver si así al menos le entraba sueño. Precisamente al abrirlo vio que Susan estaba conectada.

- _Hola Susi_ \- le escribió. Segundos más tarde, recibió la contestación- _Hola. ¿Nos vemos?_ \- le escribió ella.

Patrick comprobó la hora- _¿Algo tarde, no?_ \- le respondió el chico- _Jajaja, vi como me mirabas esta tarde, y creo saber porque andas despierto a estas horas..._.- le respondió la chica.

Patrick suspiró, esa chica le conocía demasiado bien- _¿Donde?_ \- le escribió- _En mi cuarto, Marin salio a no se que y no volverá hasta dentro de un buen rato_ \- le respondió.

Entonces, ante Patrick se abrió un portal, y ya se podía ver al otro lado a Susan. Patrick pasó y, una vez que lo hizo, el portal se cerro. Ya frente a frente, ella le beso con ganas, abrazándole con cariño.

-Hmmmm...- gimió ella, mientras le quitaba la camisa al chico, dejando así que ella viera su pecho. Susan se relamió, no estaba cachas, pero ese remolino que tenía en el centro era super atractivo para ella. Fue entonces que se decidió a besarle el cuello a su novio, quien solo se dejaba hacer, un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de ella, pero no le importaba. Los besos poco a poco fueron bajando, primero le marcó algo el cuello, para después bajar a su estomago, el cual subía y bajaba agitado por la respiración del muchacho, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Allí, ella posó la mano derecha, mientras que le sonreía con picardía, dándole a entender que ella quería el mismo trato. Y eso hizo, le retiró la camisa y luego el sostén, dejando ver sus bien formados senos. Patrick empezó a masajearlos con cariño, mientras besaba a la chica en el cuello, aunque pronto pasó a chupar los pezones de ella, los cuales ya para ese momento estaban ya duros.

-Ahhh... si... ahhh...- gimió ella, la lengua de Patrick se movia con agilidad, lamiendo sus pezones como todo un profesional. Entonces, mientras con la boca lamia uno, el otro era atendido por los dedos del chico, y se iban alternando. Tras unos gloriosos minutos, el chico se acercó hasta la pelvis de ella, y, con los dientes, le retiró el pantalón. Para su sorpresa, ella no llevaba nada debajo, así que se encontró de bruces con la vagina de ella, ya con algunas gotitas saliendo de la misma.

Ni corto ni perezoso, empezó a lamer la vagina de la chica, quien gimió de placer al notar la lengua del chico acariciar su clítoris. Además de los lametazos, Patrcik incorporó al rato los dedos, lo cual hizo que Susan gimiera más fuerte aún. Estaba claro que su novio sabía apretar los botones adecuados. Y tan bien los apretaba, que Susan no pudo reprimir el orgasmo, el cual iba con regalo, pues de su clitoris salió un liquido transparente que enseguida manchó la cama, pero eso a les dio igual a ambos, el placer que acababa de sentir Susan era indescriptible.

-Ven aquí, guapo- le susurró Susan, mientras obligaba al chico a tumbarse. Este obedeció, y enseguida supo de las intenciones de ella, pues enseguida le retiró el pantalón. Gimió, con una mezcla de placer y desesperación, pues Susan, a pesar de haber sacado su duro miembro, lo estaba masajeando con los senos, pero solo se limitaba a eso. Ella se rió al ver su cara, así que decidió dejar de hacer sufrir a su novio, y se metió el pene de Patrick al completo en la boca, lo cual le costó ya que meterse 15 cm de duro y grueso miembro era complicado para cualquiera, pero varios siglos de vida te dan la oportunidad de entrenar para esas cosas. Patrick sabía que Susan ya había estado casada ante, con un chico que por cierto ni había nacido pues este es del futuro, pero le daba igual, ahora la chica era su pareja, y no le importaba los romances que halla vivido, más aún si quedaban más de cien años para que los padres de ese romance nacieran.

-Ahhh... Susan... que... bien... ah... lo haces...- gimió él, con fuerza, pues la chica a pesar de ir despacio la mía el miembro de arriba a abajo cuan largo era, mientras masajeaba los testículos del muchacho con una mano. Llegado un punto, ella solo tenía en la boca la punta del pene, mientras que con una mano masajeaba el resto del cuerpo del mismo, lo cual aumentaba más aún el placer del chico. Sonrió al notar que los gruñidos por parte del mismo se intensificaban.

-Me... corro... Susan...- gimió Patrick. Entonces, ella simplemente se sacó el pene de la boca y lo masajeo con mucha rapidez. En cuestión de segundos, el semen cayó en la cara de Susan y un par de gotas en sus senos, lo cual le encantó a la chica, quien sonreía y limpiaba con la lengua los restos de semen del pene del chico.

Tras eso, ella misma se limpió la cara con la mano y los senos también, llevandose parte del semen a la boca, saboreandolo. Sonrió, sabía bien- ¿Te gusto, mi amor?- le preguntó entonces.

Patrick solo asintió, pero se notaba que aún no estaba saciado del todo, pues su miembro aún estaba duro. Con una sonrisa, se le abrazó desde el cuello, y se sentó encima del chico, masajenado la erección con las nalgas. El chico aprovechó ese momento para apretarle las nalgas a la chica, probablemente el suyo era el culo más grande de las chicas del grupo, y lo sería de no estar Aurora y Sam en el mismo. Sonrió, le gustaban las mujeres con trasero grande, y para su suerte Susan lo era. Vale, con ropa no se le notaba, pero cuando se desnudaba y andaba de forma provocativa... esos eran otros cantares. La chica entonces bajó la mano hasta el miembro del chico, y lo dirigió hacia su vagina. Entonces, bajó poco a poco hasta sentarse sobre la cadera del chico, y, entonces, comenzó a subir y bajar, primero despacio, aunque después aumento el ritmo. Patrick podía ver en primer plano los pechos de su amada subir y bajar con cada sentada que daba, con cada gemido el ritmo aumentaba hasta mantener un ritmo constante. Fue entonces que Patrick no pudo evitar agarrar los senos de ella y apretarlos con firmeza, a lo que ella gimió de nuevo. Por Dios, eso si que le ponía a mil, los gemidos de la chica, que a pesar de sacarle más de dos siglos de edad aparentaba tener la suya, era como el canto de los ángeles para él.

-Oh... si... más... fuerte...- gemía ella, dado un punto ella le había dejado a Patrick llevar el ritmo de las acometidas, lo prefería ya que ella era de dejarse llevar por la pasión, Patrick en cambio prefería ir más despacio, sentir más la unión que la relaciones carnales permitían con la pareja. Eso sí, Patrick mentiría si una sesión a toda velocidad no le gustara casi tanto como una lenta.

Para poder hacerlo mejor, decidieron cambiar ligeramente de postura. Susan se colocó de espaldas a Patrick, siendo esta posiblemente la posición preferida del muchacho, ya que así podía ver como las nalgas de ella chocaban entre si cuando cabalgaba sobre su miembro, y para el muchacho no había mejor vista. Susan sabía de eso, por eso lo hacían en ocasiones, pero no siempre ya que ella prefería mirar a su novio y poder besarle, lo cual era imposible si estabas de espaldas. Estando en esa posición, Patrick aprovechó para darle fuertes nalgadas a Susan, quien no pudo reprimir los gemidos, le gustaba que Patrick hiciera eso, más si ademas de la nalgada esta iba acompañada de un suave pero firme apretón. Y como su novia le daba el gusto, ¿porque él no a ella? Así que ahí estaban, ella dando poderosas sentadas sobre él, y Patrick apretando sus nalgas y dandole palmadas en ellas.

-Me... me corro... Susi...- le gimió casi al oído Patrick, cuando estaba cerca de eyacular siempre se ponían cerca el uno del otro, como si así se acercaran más aún. Efectivamente, Susan notó con satisfacción como, de una última sentada, su novio soltaba una generosa cantidad de semen dentro de ella.

Entonces, ella se levantó y miró a los ojos a su novio, la erección del chico aún no bajaba, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver el cielo en esa última tanda. Con una sonrisa, acercó su frente a la del chico, con los ojos cerrados, y, con suavidad, le besó los labios. Entonces, Patrick notó como sus mentes se unían, una unión que ella, antes de empezar a mantener relaciones de ese tipo, le había explicado. Tras una larga verborrea y una explicación bastante larga-que no aburrida, pero difícil de entender- Patrick se quedó con lo importante: eso les hacía estar más unidos aún y el placer era infinitamente mayor.

-¿Listo?- le preguntó ella cuando se separaron, con una suave sonrisa, mientras se mojaba los labios con la lengua. Un suave asentimiento de Patrick fue toda respuesta, y ella procedió: se sentó sobre Patrick, y se sentó de nuevo en la erección del chico. Solo que esa vez el placer se vio multiplicado por mucho, gracias todo a ese vinculo. Los sentidos extremadamente desarrollados de Susan, más los de Patrick hacían una unión de placer y sobre todo amor indescriptible. Con un gemido de placer constante saliendo de la garganta de ambos, el baile del amor volvió a ponerse en marcha, a un ritmo ni rapido ni lento, simplemente el ideal para ambos. El frenesí de placer era tal, que Susan apenas pudo contener el orgasmo que le llegó poco después de empezar, seguido rápidamente de otro. Y Patrick, por cosa de aquella unión, los sintió con tal fuerza que él también alcanzó el orgasmo y hasta eyaculo, para volver a tener otro orgasmo. Si, definitivamente aquella unión era el mayor descubrimiento hecho por nadie en el universo. Cuando sus respiraciones se hubieron serenado, y aún con la unión psíquica en funcionamiento, se miraron a los ojos. Sin siquiera decirlo con los labios, ambos se dirigían palabras de cariño, cariño que sentían nacer del corazón del otro, todo gracias a la unión que ahora tenían. Y lo sentirían igual sin la unión psíquica, solo con sentir la energía del otro lo sabrían.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estas bellisima con el pelo así?- le preguntó Patrick, mientras pasaba un dedo por el pelo de ella. Estaba suelto y caía ligeramente en su pecho, dando un marco perfecto a sus facciones. Ella sonrió- Sí, mi amor, a diario- le recordó ella.

Tras eso, se tumbaron juntos, y, tras un tierno beso, se apoyaron el uno en el otro y se taparon con una manta. Poco a poco, se quedaron dormidos, y si bien Susan no necesitaba dormir mucho, Patrick si. Con una sonrisa, ella observaba dormir a su amado, sin poder resistirse a juguetear con un dedo sobre el pecho del chico.

-Yo también te amo, mi vida...- comentó ella al rato, mientras en su mente se dibujaban los suelos que el tenía, la unión aún perduraba y ella veía con nitidez lo que el soñaba. De vez en cuando le gustaba hacerlo, era como viajar al subconsciente del otro, siempre con el permiso de Patrick, claro.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En fin chicos, esta era una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo, hacer lemons con guardianes, y la verdad creo que queda muy bien ^^ espero que os guste a todos y a ver si esto prospera! Me gustaría que me dijérais que pareja queréis después de esta y en que situación, aunque esto claro no impedirá que siga con el fic de donde viene esto ^^ importante, no se revelará trama, así que podreis leer sin miedo, si no entendeis por que Jeremy tiene poderes simplemente leed mi fic Codigo Guardianes, ahí viene todo muy bien explicado ^^


	4. La chica lobo y la princesa

Noelia acababa de salir de la ducha, con una toalla al rededor del cuerpo, y el pelo largo aún mojado cayendo por su espalda. Se estiró contenta, las duchas eran un invento maravilloso, ojala en su época las hubiera, no sabía como pudo vivir antes sin ese prodigio de la ciencia. Vale, no era un concepto muy dificil, pero tener agua con un giro de muñeca era súper cómodo, le encantaba. Fue en ese momento que vio llegar a Asmae, solo que ella no andaba tapada. Noelia se giró de inmediato, sonrojada, aún le costaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de Asmae sin que los colores se le subieran al rostro, pero iba mejorando.

-Hola, mi amor- le susurró al oído Asmae, besando su cuello despacio, y masajeando sus hombros suavemente- Me acabo de duchar...- murmuró Noelia, mientras ahogaba un gemido. Asmae se rió ligeramente.

-Ya... pero no me importa- le dijo la mayor- Me gusta ver el agua en tu hermoso y sexy cuerpo- le susurró, mientras le retiraba las toallas que la cubrían, dejando su cuerpo desnudo.

Asmae acarició las tetas de Noelia, con cuidado, mientras la chica echaba atrás la cabeza, con un gemido, su novia sabía donde tocar para hacer que tocara el cielo- Son grandes- murmuró contenta, con una sonrisa, besando a la chica en los labios, acariciando con la lengua esa parte del cuerpo de la chica, estos eran carnosos, tiernos, adorables... perfectos.

-Las tuyas también- gimió Noelia, mientras observaba las tetas de su novia. Y era verdad, sus pezones eran grandes, rosaceos, justo en lo alto de sus redondas tetas, como una guinda en lo alto de un pastel.

Con delicadeza, Asmae la tumbó en la cama, y se colocó a cuatro patas encima de ella. Sonrió, observando el curvilineo cuerpo de Noelia, sus tetas caían una a cada lado de lo grandes que eran, y sus anchas caderas eran el preludio a una vagina bien depilada. Desde que había descubierto la depilación, se depilaba casi cada semana, desde luego esa costumbre la agradecía, para el sexo era lo más comodo. Llevó un par de dedos a la vagina de ella, mientras besaba su estomago, arrancando gemidos de placer a Noelia, pero esta no se quedó quieta, llevó sus dedos a la vagina de Asmae, quien jadeó sorprendida pero contenta de que la chica se decidiera al fin.

-Tengo mis jugetitos en un cajón cielo- le dijo Asmae, al oído- Traelos... nos vamos a divertir- le respondió, con deseo, la otra.

Asmae sonrió, y se levantó, tras lo cual, se inclinó en un cajón, colocando el culo en pompa a proposito para que Noelia lo viera. Y eso mismo pasó, Noelia se fijo en el culo de su chica, joder le encontraba manosearlo cuando estaban solas, era muy apetecible y blandito, le gustaba masajear las nalgas de la mayor, ella a veces se hacía la ofendía, pero le encantaba en el fondo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves cielo?- le preguntó Asmae coqueta, dandose una sonora nalgada en el culo, haciendo que sus nalgas reboten entre ellas. Noelia se relamió, joder si le gustaba, estaba muy cachonda, Asmae estaba jodidamente buena.

-Solo dame ese dildo, por fa- le pidió la peli negra, con un gemido. Asmae se rió y se lo tiró, se trataba de un arnés con dos penes, bastante grandes a decir verdad, lo usaban a menudo, aunque no solo ellas, el resto de chicas del grupo gustaban de usarlo, e incluso algunos chicos se sentían muy interesados en los mismos, pero eso es tema de otro lemon.

Tras tenerlo en las manos, se lo metió hasta el fondo en la vagina, haciendo que la chica gimiera con fuerza, pero no lo movió, quería esperar a su novia. Esta se acercó a los pocos segundos, consigo llevaba un bote de nata, le gustaba usarlo para "devorar" a Noelia, y que mejor manera que esa.

-¿Empezamos?- le preguntó con deseo Asmae, a lo que Noelia asintió. Asmae sonrió, y se sentó sobre el enorme dildo que Noelia ya tenía en su coño.

Entonces, Asmae comenzó a moverse a buena velocidad, lo bueno de aquellos juguetes es que podías meterles toda la caña que quisieras, siempre se mantendrían duros, lo unico malo es que no se corrían, pero eso tenía facil solución. Aunque esa solución tendría que esperar, querían disfrutar la una de la otra, así que al poco de autopenetrarse con aquellos dildos, se lo quitaron, y juntaron sus vaginas, haciendo que hubiera fricción entre ellas, haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran, era una sensación unica, gemían, se tocaban los muslos, y sus jadeos llenaban la sala. Al poco de comenzar Asmae notó contenta como mucho liquido salía de la vagina de Noelia, se había corrido, y a ella le faltaba poco para hacerlo.

-Me... corro... ah...- gimió Asmae, mientras se lanzaba a por Noelia y restregaban sus vaginas con ferocidad, y, segundos más tarde, notó como un orgasmo la llenaba por completo.

Entonces, miró a su chica, y la besó despacio, aquello estaba lejos de terminar. Se colocó entre las piernas de la chica, y comenzó a lamer su vagina, besandola y usando su lengua para darle placer a la chica. Noelia solo gemia, le gustaba ese trato, amaba a su novia, y sabía que era lo que quería ahora su chica. Desde que sabía de su secreto, le gustaba disfrutar de las maravillas del cuerpo de Noelia.

-¿Lo quieres, cielo?- le gimió Noelia, a lo que Asmae respondió juntando su vagina con la de la pelinegra- Follame ya, joder- gimió la pelirosa.

Fue entonces que notó contenta como de justo encima de la vagina de Noelia surgía una fuerte erección, grande como la de cualquier chico, puede que hasta mar, quince centimetros de polla y solo para ella. Asmae se la llevó a la boca, y lo comenzó a lamer, usando las manos para darle más placer, y eso logró que Noelia gimiera con fuerza.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó pícaramente la pelirosa, masajeando poco a poco la polla de su novia, la cual no paraba de palpitar. Este solo gimió y colocó las manos en la nuca de Asmae, incitandola a seguir con la mamada, joder vaya si sabía mover la lengua, su pelirosa era genial chupando.

Asmae solo se rió por su reacción, y continuó con la mamada, aunque al poco notó como su boca se llenaba de blanco y espeso semen. Ella tragó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el semen de su chica estaba muy rico, además de bastante abundante, tenía que chuparsela a menudo para que no tuviera dolores a causa de ello. Además de eso, y al contrario que cualquier hombre que por causas hormonales debían descansar varios minutos tras correrse, Noelia no necesitaba de eso, y podían follar cuantas veces quisieran. Definitivamente, nunca la dejaría ir.

-¿Quieres sentirme dentro?- le preguntó Noelia, con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Asmae sonrió, por supuesto que quería. Y Noelia lo sabía, solo se hacía de rogar para molestarla. La besó despacio, la deseaba con mucha fuerza, y por ello mismo, Noelia la penetró con fuerza, sacandole un gemido a Asmae, quien a pesar de ser lesbiana le encantaba sentir el duro miembro de su chica en su vagina, y dentro de lo que no era su vagina después.

Y a Noelia también le gustaba penetrarla, su coño era muy estrecho, aunque bastante elastico, por lo que podía penetrarla sin miedo a hacerle daño, pero aún así, las paredes de la vagina de Asma se pegaban a su miembro como si fuera una ventosa, y muchas veces succionaba, probocando a Noelia fuertes sensaciones de placer, aunque se aguantaba las ganas de correrse para complacer a la pelirosa.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó Noelia, acariciando con las manos las nalgas de Asmae. Esta no respondió, simplemente comenzó a mover las caderas, adelante y atrás, dando sentadas sobre la cadera de Noelia, quien solamente se apoyó en la espalda de la otra, permitiendo así que llevara el ritmo. Los gemidos de placer de la pelirosa le demostraban a Noelia que le gustaba su palpitante miembro, quien contemplaba las nalgas de la chica chocar entre ellas, haciendo un excitande sonido que encantaba a Noelia.

Poco después, cambiaron de posición: Noelia se colocó de rodillas mientras Asmae se tumbaba boca abajo, dejando el culo en la posición perfecta para penetrarla, aunque Noelia se tumbó sobre ella, tras lo cual le separó las nalgas y la penetró con fuerza, sacandole un gemido a la chica. Mientras le daba las estocadas, las tetas de Noelia masajeaban la espalda de Asmae, quien no dejaba de gemir de placer, tal era su excitación que su coño no dejaba de lubricar, generando un fuerte sonido que excitaba más aún a ambas. Al poco de adoptar la posición, Asmae se corrió varias veces, eyaculando con fuerza de la vagina, aunque Noelia aún le dio varias estocadas más antes de correrse dentro de su novia, quien gemía al tener un nuevo orgasmo.

-Te amo~- gimió Asmae, mientras se levanataba y hacía que Noelia se sentara, esta aún tenía una erecció , Asmae comenzó a chupar el pene de Noelia, quien echó la cabeza atrás con un gruñido de placer al notar la calida boca de Asmae y su suave lengua acariciando su glande, succionando con cariño, saboreando el miembro de su novia.

-Que rica esta- gimió con picardía Asmae, lamiendo la larga polla de su novia, metiendosela hasta el fondo de la garganta, y si bien era bastante larga, la pelirosa ya estaba acostumbrada a su tamaño, para ella la medida perfecto.

-¿Te gusta el sabor?- gimió Noelia, acariciando la cabeza de Asmae. Esta solo gimió en señal de asentimiento. Un par de minutos después Noelia ya estaba cerca de correrse de nuevo, pero Asmae quería una última ronda, así que se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, besando a Noelia en los labios, mientras le apretaba las tetas.

-¿Una última mi amor?- le preguntó Asmae, acariciandola. Noelia asintió, así que Asmae se separó las nalgas, e introdujo el pene de Noelia con cuidado por su culo, haciendo gemir con fuerza a Noelia, si la vagina de Asmae ya estaba muy apretada más aún lo estaba su trasero. Tras acostumbrarse Asmae, esta comenzó a mover su culo, con movimientos suaves y rítmicos, provocando los gemidos de Noelia.

-Qu-que apre-tada- gemía la pelinegra, sin poder aguantarse mucho- ¡Dentro, correte dentro!- gimió Asmae notando la necesidad de su pareja. Esta obedeció, y poco despiués se corrió dentro de Asmae, llenando su culo y parte de las nalgas al salir de semen.

Una vez que se separaron, se besaron con cariño en los labios, acariciando sus mejillas y sus curvas, con amor. Se besaron por un par de minutos mientras se tumbaban juntas y se arropaban, mientras se dedicaban palabras de amor.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Espero que os guste esta nueva actualización, que dedico a mi princesa, ella sabe a quien me refiero ^^3 espero que os guste a todos y a ver si esto prospera! Me gustaría que me dijérais que pareja queréis después de esta y en que situación, aunque esto claro no impedirá que siga con el fic de donde viene esto ^^ importante, no se revelará trama, así que podreis leer sin miedo, si no entendeis alguna referencia simplemente leed mi fic Codigo Guardianes, ahí viene todo muy bien explicado ^^


End file.
